℃-ute
℃-ute is an all-female Japanese pop group within Hello! Project. The character "℃" (degree Celsius) is substituted for "C" in notation for the purpose of expressing ardor—the hyphen does not have any meaning in particular. The proper pronunciation for this group in Japanese is kyūto (キュート) with pitch accents on both "ū" and "o". They have sold over 974,040, copies in Japan alone. ℃-ute's highest selling single is Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku with 46,096. ℃-ute's lowest selling single is Sekaiichi Happy na Onna no Ko with 20,135. Members Their Hello! Project Mobekimasu color is Pink Current Members *Yajima Maimi (矢島舞美) Leader *Nakajima Saki (中島早貴) *Suzuki Airi (鈴木愛理) *Okai Chisato (岡井千聖) *Hagiwara Mai (萩原舞) Former Members *Murakami Megumi (村上　愛) - unexpectedly retired on October 31, 2006 to continue schooling and lead a private life. *Arihara Kanna(有原 栞菜) - unexpectedly retired on July 9, 2009 after being absent for several months due to medical reasons. *Umeda Erika (梅田 えりか) - Graduated from ℃-ute and Hello! Project on October 25, 2009 to study to become a fashion model. History '2002–2003: Hello! Project Kids' In 2002, all members of ℃-ute were initially selected during the audition for Hello! Project Kids. Later in the same year, Suzuki Airi and Hagiwara Mai became members of 4Kids, and appearedin the Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken!. A year later, some of the members were placed in bands led by Morning Musume members: Suzuki was selected to be in Aa!, while Umeda Erika, Yajima Maimi, and Murakami Megumi were in ZYX. Both units were short-lived, and their activity stopped when half of the Hello! Project Kids were choosen to form Berryz Koubou in January 2004. The kids passed over would later form ℃-ute. '2005' ℃-ute was formed in the year 2005, consisting of eight girls from Hello! Project Kids who were not chosen to form the group Berryz Koubou. Berryz Kobo had originally been intended to be a group that's line-up alternated The group was officially announced on June 11, 2005, though its formation had been rumored for several months prior. Prior to the band's formation, some members worked with members of Morning Musume in such side projects as Aa! and ZYX, as well as the Minimoni movie Okashina Daibōken. '2006' Later, in January 2006, Arihara Kanna, a Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, was added at the start of the Hello! Project Winter 2006 tour, as part of the Wonderful Hearts team. On October 31, 2006, Murakami Megumi left the group suddenly without any graduation ceremony. Like Morning Musume before them, at their debut concert each of the group's members were given a color used for merchandise, costumes, and the like. Those colors: Umeda Erika - yellow; Yajima Maimi - pink; Nakajima Saki - orange; Suzuki Airi - green; Okai Chisato - blue; Hagiwara Mai - purple; and Arihara Kanna - red. '2007' On February 21, 2007, ℃-ute's first official single Sakura Chirari was released. On the first day it ranked third on the Oricon charts, a feat not even accomplished by Morning Musume (who had ranked 6th on their debut single). With their debut single, they became the youngest group (with the average age of 13) to rank in the top 10. On December 30, 2007, ℃-ute was chosen as "Best New Artist" by Japan Record Awards, 14 out of the 21 panel judges voted for them. Producer Tsunku received the award while the screen showed the girls crying at the dressing rooms after their performance. '2008' At the end of 2008, Cute was nominated for the main Japan Record Award, the Grand Prix, for the song "Edo no Temari Uta II", which was chosen as one of the best works of the year, but lost to Exile and had to be contented with a Gold Award. '2009' On July 10, 2009, Arihara Kanna left ℃-ute and Hello! Project On June 29, 2009, ℃-ute announced their 10th Single. On July 9, 2009, ℃-ute announced the title for their 10th Single: EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!. Umeda Erika graduated on October 25, 2009 to study on becoming a fashion model. This is the third member to leave the group but the first to have a graduation ceremony. EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!, released in September, was Umeda's last single in ℃-ute. The single ranked #2 weekly and topped the daily charts with a #1 position in its first week, this is the first time for the group to reach #1 daily and currently ℃-ute's highest-charting single overall. At their First Event as a 5-nin Group each of the members were given a new color used for merchandise, costumes, and the like. Those colors are now: Yajima Maimi - red; Nakajima Saki -blue; Suzuki Airi -pink ; Okai Chisato - green; Hagiwara Mai -yellow. On November 2, 2009, ℃-ute annonced their 11th single titled SHOCK! which will be released on January 6, 2010. '2010' On January 8, 2010, ℃-ute announced their 5th album Shocking 5 which will be released on February 24, 2010. ℃-ute announced on a live radio show that they would be opening up a blog. SHOCK!, ℃-ute's eleventh major single, was released on January 6, 2010. It topped at #1 for the daily charts and #5 for the week, selling 18,665 copies. This is the first a-side of a single to have all solo lines given to only one person (Airi) with the rest of the group singing only the chorus as well as their first single as a 5-nin Group. The following month on February 24, 2010, their 5th studio album, Shocking 5, was released. On February 23, 2010, it was announced that Nakajima Saki will be a part of Morning Musume's stage play FASHIONABLE. On March 2, 2010, it was announced that ℃-ute will be releasing their 12th single on April 28, 2010. On March 11, 2010, ℃-ute's 12th single title was announced to be Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~. On April 16, 2011, ℃-ute opened up their own Gree blog. On April 28, 2010, ℃-ute's 12th major single, Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~, was released. It ranked at #3 on the daily chart and #5 on weekly. On June 29, 2010, it was announced that ℃-ute will be releasing their 13th single titled Dance de Bakoon! on August 25, 2010. ℃-ute's 13th major single, Dance de Bakoon!, was released on August 25, 2010. On September 9, 2010, it was announced that ℃-ute will be releasing their 14th single titled Aitai Lonely Christmas on December 1, 2010. On October 15, 2010, ℃-ute opened up their own Youtube Channel. In tribute to the Christmas season, ℃-ute's next single, Aitai Lonely Christmas, was released on December 1, 2010. On December 24, 2010, it was announced that ℃-ute and S/mileage wil be having a concert together. On December 27, 2010, it was announced that ℃-ute will be releasing their 15th single titled Kiss me Aishiteru on February 23, 2011. '2011' On February 1, 2011, it was announced that ℃-ute will be releasing their 6th album titled Chou! WONDERFUL 6. ℃-ute released their fifteenth major single Kiss me Aishiteru on February 23, 2011. ℃-ute official Facebook page opened on March 6, 2011. On March 12, 2011, it was announced that ℃-ute events are cancelled do to earthquake and tsunami. On March 23, 2011, a new release date was set for ℃-ute's 6th album which will be released on April 6, 2011. On March 31, 2011, it was announced that ℃-ute will be releasing their 16th single titled "Momoiro Sparkling which will be released on May 25, 2011. Berryz Koubou and ℃-ute will star in a play called Jikuu no Tobira (Door of Time). On June 17, 2011, it was announced that ℃-ute and Berryz Koubou will be having a fall concert tour. On June 18th, 2011, ℃-ute will be broadcasting their ºC-ute Concert Tour 2011 Spring ~Chou! Chou WONDERFUL Tour~, live through their official Youtube channel (ocutechannel) from Yokosuka Geijutsu Theater. Suzuki commented that this concert will be the first concert in Japan to be broadcast live on Youtube, and she hopes that more people get to know them through it. On June 18, 2011, ℃-ute's spring concert entitled ºC-ute Concert Tour 2011 Spring ~Chou! Chou WONDERFUL Tour~ was broadcast live on the group's Youtube channel. The live stream was a big success. As it was later confirmed by the band's leader Yajima Maimi in her blog and by the management of the Up-Front Agency on Twitter, there were 93,144 Youtube viewers who watched the broadcast. On June 23, 2011, it was announced that ℃-ute will be releasing their 17th single titled Sekaiichi Happy na Onna no Ko, which will be released on September 7, 2011. On August 28, 2011, it was announced that ℃-ute and Berryz Koubou will be releasing a single on November 9, 2011. It is titled "Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku". It will be the ending to the movie Ousama Game which stars Berryz Koubou's Kumai Yurina and ℃-ute's Suzuki Airi. Members of both groups will be making short appearances in the movie. It has been annouced that ℃-ute, along with S/mileage, would preform at this year's 24H TV Marathon. On September 23, 2011, it was announced that ℃-ute's five star radio will be ending. The show will end on September 27, 2011. On November 24, 2011, it was announced that ℃-ute will be releasing their 7th album titled Dai Nana Shou「Utsukushikutte Gomen Ne」 on February 8, 2012. Members Line-up *7 Members Line-up (June 2005 - January 2006) *8 Members Line-up (January 2006 - August 2006) with the addition of Arihara Kanna *7 Members Line-up (August 2006 - April 2009) without Murakami Megumi *6 Members Line-up (April 2009 - October 2009) without Arihara Kanna *5 Members Line-up (Since October 2009) without Umeda Erika Discography The following CDs and DVD are released on the Zetima label. Singles Albums *1. 2006.10.25 Cutie Queen Vol.1 (キューティークイーン VOL.1) *2. 2007.04.17 2 Mini ~Ikiru to Iu Chikara~ (②mini～生きるという力～) *3. 2008.03.12 3rd ~Love Escalation~ (3rd～LOVEエスカレーション～) *4. 2009.01.28 4 Akogare My STAR (④ 憧れ My STAR) *5. 2010.02.24 Shocking 5 (ショッキング5) *6. 2011.04.06 Chou WONDERFUL!6 (超WONDERFUL!⑥) *7. 2012.02.08 Dainanashou 「Utsukushikutte Gomenne」 (第七章「美しくってごめんね」) Best of Albums *2009.11.18 ℃-ute Nandesu! Zen Single Atsumechaimashita! 1 Other Singles *2011.08.06 Makeruna Wasshoi! (負けるな わっしょい!) (Bekimasu) *2011.11.09 Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (甘酸っぱい春にサクラサク) (Berryz Koubou×°C-ute) *2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (ブスにならない哲学) (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *2012.04.28 Chou HAPPY SONG (超HAPPY SONG) (Berryz Koubou×℃-ute) DVDs *2006.09.06 Music V Tokushuu 1 ~Cutie Visual~ ( ミュージックV 特集①～キューティー ビジュアル～ ) *2007.09.05 Neru Ko wa ℃-ute ( 寝る子は℃-ute ) *2009.06.24 Music V Tokushuu 2 ~Cutie Visual~ ( ミュージックＶ　特集２～キューティービジュアル～ ) *2009.09.23 Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 6 Kai Kouen Ataru mo Hakke!? ( ℃-ute「劇団ゲキハロ第6回公演「あたるも八卦！？」」 ) *2009.10.28 Alo! Hello ℃-ute ( アロハロ! ℃-ute ) *2010.12.08 Music V Tokushuu 3 ~Cutie Visual~ ( ミュージックＶ　特集 3～キューティービジュアル～ ) *2011.01.09 Cutie Musical (Akuma no Tsubuyaki) ~Akuma de kyutto na seishun Graffiti~ ( キューティー・ミュージカル「悪魔のつぶやき」～アクマでキュートな青春グラフィティ～) * 2011.12.21 ℃-ute Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 (℃-ute 全シングル MUSIC VIDEOBlu-ray File 2011) * 2012.07.11 Alo-Hello! 2 ( アロハロ! ２℃-ute ) See Also * ℃-ute Concerts Awards and recognitions *The youngest group (with the average age of 13) to rank in the top 10. *Nominated for the "Best Newcomer Award" at 「ベストヒット歌謡祭２００７」, lost to ＲＳＰ. *49th Japan Record Award: Newcomer Artist Award 2007 *49th Japan Record Award: Best New Artist Award 2007 *Youngest group to win the Best New Artist Award *50th Japan Record Award: Best Works of the Year Award 2008 *Nominated for the "Excellence award" at 50th Japan Record Awards, lost to EXILE. Photobooks Solo *2007.02.21 So C-ute! *2009.10.28 Alo! Hello °C-ute PB *2010.09.10 C-ute photo comic Compact Cream *2011.12.07 Cutest Trivia * ℃-ute's Hagiwara Mai holds the record of being the youngest participant ever at the 58th Kōhaku Uta Gassen (紅白歌合戦) on December 31, 2007, being only 11 years old at the time. * Although Suzuki Airi is the main singer, fellow member Yajima Maimi and former member Murakami Megumi recieved a substantial amount of lines and solos in song too. * Nakajima Saki also sings several notable lines in songs. * Have their own Youtube username, which they post Music Videos and other videos. * Are the first Hello! Project group to have a Facebook. * They are the first group in Japan to broadcast a concert live on Youtube. It streamed live on their channel (ocutechannel) on June 18th. * All of the group's major label singles have reached the Top 10 in the Oricon Weekly Chart. * As of 2011, everyone has long hair, until February 2012 when Okai Chisato cut her hair. * The average age in the group is 17. * They are considered the most talented group at dancing. * ℃-ute has highest selling single from the three groups other than Morning Musume (Berryz Koubou, S/mileage and ℃-ute). * Since 2010 ℃-ute became a 5-nin group, all members have been starting to get an equal amount of lines. They are the only group to be currently doing this. * Along Morning Musume and S/mileage, all their singles are in top 10. One of their singles was near to #1 at Oricon Weekly. * ℃-ute is the only group to have all members appear in the drama Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen. Mitsui Aika of Morning Musume; Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, and Sugaya Risako of Berryz Koubou; and Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, and Katsuta Rina of S/mileage all did not appear in the drama. Total Sales Count External Links *Official Facebook Page *Official Youtube Channel *Official Gree Blog *Official Hello! Project profile *℃-ute discography at Up-Front Works Category: C-ute Singles Category: Wonderful Hearts Category: C-ute Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Hello! Project Category:C-ute Albums Category:C-ute Concerts Category:Hello! Project Akagumi Category:Up-Front Agency Category:2005 Units Category:Zetima Category:Kirarin Revolution Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Zetima Category:Youngest C-ute Member Category:Tsunku